


In the Stacks of the Ministry

by skyeboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Library Sex, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeboat/pseuds/skyeboat
Summary: Hermione heads into the Ministry's library expecting a standard encounter with her secret lover and gets something else entirely
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	In the Stacks of the Ministry

Hermione had met Ron in the Ministry’s library this time. In the time following the war, their romantic feelings towards each other had cooled considerably, but they’d both had certain… needs… that had kept the relationship alive longer than it deserved. It wasn’t until they’d sat down and talked about their relationship—really talked about their relationship—near the end of their eighth year at Hogwarts that they realized they both felt the same way, and the two had remained friendly after their very amiable breakup.

Well, a little more than friendly. 

Ron’s training to become an Auror and Hermione’s training to become an Unspeakable left them very little free time, and they still had… needs. And although the romance was gone, the sexual tension had remained, and the former couple found themselves sneaking around to hide their newfound friends-to-lovers-to-friends-with-benefits trysts from their friends, who would undoubtedly just use the information to try to convince them to get back together. Hermione and Ron didn’t want that. They just wanted sex.

When Hermione joined Harry and Ron and a few of their Auror trainee friends for lunch in the Ministry of Magic cafeteria that day, Ron had given her a pointed look across the table while Harry regaled the group with the tale of his horribly botched training mission that morning, and Hermione had felt a slip of paper enter her right robe pocket. That was a neat trick, sending notes that way, and she made a mental note to ask him what spell he had used later. But for now, here she was. _Library at two_ , the note had said, and she was there on time and so was he, and he showed her another neat trick by ushering her to the completely deserted Ancient Alchemy section, pressing her against a bookshelf, and fucking her just the way she liked it against the spines of books that looked like they hadn’t been touched in decades.

It was there, with her back against the shelf, her legs wrapped around his waist, and Ron’s cock pounding into her, that Hermione saw the flash of white-blond hair that made her heart leap into her throat. Her eyes, half-closed in pleasure, snapped open to find that no, it wasn’t trick of the light—Draco Malfoy had just turned the corner into the stacks and come to an abrupt halt at the end of the aisle as he caught sight of her, legs spread and moaning quietly as Ron steadily worked her closer to her orgasm.

When Hermione had started her Unspeakable training, Draco was the only other person in the class that she had recognized. Really, he was the only other person under thirty-five years old, and out of sheer panic, she’d asked him if they could work together when they were told to pick partners for training assignments on their first day. Draco, to his credit, had quickly covered his shock and stiffly accepted, and despite an extremely rocky start, the two had settled into a working relationship that had them rising to the top of their class and earning the respect of several very important Ministry figures. Lately, it had also led to them seeing each other outside of training, and one thing led to another, and well… this wasn’t the first time Draco had seen her flushed and breathless with her legs spread. Not even the second.

That wasn’t to say she was glad to see him right now. Draco knew she was sleeping with someone else, and she and Ron had agreed that they could both see other people, but it was clear from Draco’s narrowing eyes and contemptuous expression that he hadn’t put two and two together in that regard. He looked like he was about to storm forward and break up their little tryst, but he paused for just a second, and his expression morphed from disgust into a hard and sardonic half-smirk. Maintaining eye contact with Hermione over Ron’s shoulder, he slowly crossed his arms and leaned back onto the shelf at the end of the aisle, making his intention clear—he was going to stay and watch.

At that thought, Hermione let out an involuntary moan as her whole body shivered and she felt her pussy clench around Ron’s cock. Draco raised one eyebrow ever so slightly and made a show of slowly looking her up and down, taking in the flush on her face that was half arousal and half embarrassment; her undone blouse still hanging off her shoulders as Ron buried his face in her exposed tits, oblivious to anything but Hermione; and her modest work skirt pushed up around her waist with her knickers lying on the ground, leaving her bare arse to press into the books behind her and her wet cunt open to Draco’s eyes as Ron’s cock pounded in and out. Just as Draco’s inspection had made its way back up to her face, Ron hit that sweet spot inside of her, and Hermione’s legs shook as she came _hard_ , eyes unfocusing until Ron’s head was just a blur of red and Draco was a smudge of black robes and white-blond hair.

She made out Ron’s growl of “ _yes_ ” as she came back to her senses and met Draco’s eyes. His stare was hard and hungry and gloating as he visibly relished the effect his presence was having on her, and it pinned Hermione in place more securely than Ron’s arms could. She could see the outline of Draco’s erection through his work trousers, and, oh, she knew what his face would look like up close when he got like that. She had seen him this way only once before, the time he had tied her to his bed and teased between her legs with his tongue until she finally broke and begged him to fuck her. He’d had that same look of arrogance and triumph then too, when he said “no” and slid his tongue back across her clit, circling it torturously slowly while he finger-fucked her until she was an incoherent mess with a puddle between her legs before he’d finally relented and brought her to three orgasms with his cock.

“ _That’s it, come for him_.” Draco’s voice was so clear in her mind she could have sworn he’d spoken out loud, except that she hadn’t seen his lips move. Of course he finally got the hang of the Reverse Legillimency they’d been practicing in class for months, for crying out loud, right now, when he could use it against her. Honestly, she wouldn’t be too surprised if Draco knew he could speak directly into her mind this whole time and was just waiting for an opportune time to spring it on her. It seemed he had found his moment. “ _Look at you, getting fucked in the middle of the Ministry like a dirty little whore. Is that what gets you off? Being shown off in public_?” Hermione whimpered out loud as she clenched around Ron again, already on her way to another orgasm. Draco had kept badgering her about her fantasies, her kinks, anything he could use to make her lose control when they met up in secret, but Hermione had proven surprisingly shy with him. Talking about that sort of thing with Ron, who was comfortable and never judgmental about these things, was one thing, but talking about it with Draco was another entirely. Draco had persisted though, and every time she had let any little admission out, the next encounter was absolutely mind-blowing. 

As she clenched around Ron a second time, he lifted his head from where he had been pressing open-mouthed kisses all over her breasts to look up at her. Hermione quickly snapped her gaze down to him as he stopped fucking into her to reposition himself so that he was pressing her more tightly into the bookcase and holding her up with one hand as the other untangled itself from her waist to reach up and wrap firmly around her throat. He used his newfound leverage to hold her against the shelf by her neck and resumed fucking into her, this time harder and faster.

Seeing this, Draco was immediately furious, pushing off from his shelf and storming most of the way down the aisle in Hermione’s defense before her breathy moan of unmistakable pleasure gave him pause. He stopped to look at her, his expression half outraged and half unsure. Hermione’s eyes flicked over to him as Ron’s grip tightened just enough to send a thrill down her spine and he growled out, “that’s right, you love it when I grab you by the throat, don’t you ‘Mione?” Hermione’s eyes slid back to him and unfocused as she whimpered and nodded and clenched around his cock again. “Say it!” Ron demanded as he adjusted the angle of his hips to rub against that sweet spot inside her.

“I love, ah, love it when you—” Ron cut her off with a sharp thrust of his hips “—love it when you grab my throat and fuck me!” Hermione breathily forced out the last part of the sentence as her back arched sharply and Draco’s face turned into the most evil and victorious smirk she’d ever seen him wear and she was coming so hard she let out a silent scream as her whole body trembled. Ron grunted and increased his pace to one that would let him come inside of her while Draco’s wicked triumph was broadcasted into Hermione’s mind. “ _Ah, so that’s it, isn’t it? Sweet little teacher’s pet Hermione Granger likes it rough. Good to know._ ” He gave her one last lascivious look up and down as he leaned down to pick up her knickers from the floor and slide them into his pocket, moving swiftly and silently while Ron was distracted by his impending orgasm. “ _I’ll be keeping these. You can get them back anytime with the sentence ‘Draco, please pin me down and make me take your cock.’ I’ll see you in training tomorrow._ ”

With one last smirk, Draco sauntered away just as Ron groaned his release. He held her in place while he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, then gently lowered Hermione onto her trembling legs and beamed down at her. “See, I told you I knew just the spot. No one ever comes back here… except us, now.” He snickered at his own joke and kissed her forehead, smoothing her messy hair back into place. Hermione laughed weakly, still buzzing with arousal. Usually, sex with Ron was more than enough to satisfy her, but she couldn’t get Draco’s words or that smirk out of her head as she fumbled around to get her clothes back on, moving quickly to cover up her lack of knickers. There was only one thought that turned itself round and round in her head, and it was that tomorrow’s training was certainly going to be interesting. 


End file.
